


Conlang Dialogue: The Witcher, Episode 105

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Witcher (Netflix) [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Hen Linge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 105 of Netflix'sThe Witcher. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 105 ofThe Witcher.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The Witcher (Netflix) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575658
Kudos: 23





	Conlang Dialogue: The Witcher, Episode 105

DRYAD  
She will kill us.

TRANSLATION  
 _Het’en ger en._

DRYAD  
She will save us.

TRANSLATION  
 _Het’en thempeik en._

DRYAD  
I question her leadership.

TRANSLATION  
 _A’t mendynyrm seise vort._

DRYAD  
We must unite behind her now.

TRANSLATION  
 _T’en’t os seisen ein._

DRYAD  
What happens next?

TRANSLATION  
 _Kwe’t os faidar en?_

DRYAD GENERAL  
We can’t trust her. She hid her identity, her past, her ties to Cintra. Shan-Kayan is the only reason we know who she is.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nein kein’t heir. Eif ashindrete it dradyrm, it vorted, it ynilyshyn a Sintra. Shan-Kayan es yn peithyrm kwe’n veshe kwyn es’t._

EITHNE  
Ciri was scared. Her kingdom was taken, her grandmother gone. Perhaps she can’t yet trust us.

TRANSLATION  
 _Siri er ys teirth. It ronyrm at felbenshil, it vormeir avanshil. Keints kwe’n net kein heir vort._

DRYAD GENERAL  
We still don’t know her intent--

TRANSLATION  
 _Nein’t veshe vort het minth--_

EITHNE  
She’s a girl--

TRANSLATION  
 _Het es luned--_

DRYAD GENERAL  
Who possesses the power of a weapon.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kwe thengrethe keinme ein peraven._

EITHNE  
In Brokilon, she can be molded. She can become one of us.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yn Brokilon, het kein eipmeikil. Het kein einkeim yn nina._

DRYAD GENERAL  
She’s not one of us. Shan-Kayan said she’s promised to the White Wolf.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nein es’t yn nina. Shan-Kayan eif dikete kwe’t asheril yn Gwynbleid._

WARRIOR DRYAD  
Nilfgaardian spies. Found them searching our border--

TRANSLATION  
 _Nilfgardei angivyr. Ave’lan hulte delen en range--_

GATHERER DRYAD  
They’re moving north, taking land.

TRANSLATION  
 _Lan yndröshe nörd, felbenen tir._

DRYAD GENERAL  
And she could be their tool. All it takes is one to infiltrate--

TRANSLATION  
 _I het kein lan weth es. Thenishil yn felzik--_

GATHERER DRYAD  
If we operate out of fear, we close ourselves off to anything that could help us.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ein ted gavesen ein teirth, nina felfirse vort enyen kwe’n’t kein gwelv._

DRYAD GENERAL  
The girl’s a liability.

TRANSLATION  
 _Luned es perthekyn._

EITHNE  
Their whole army will arrive. It’s only a matter of time. (then) The last time the forest called, it called to me. To lead the Dryads. What if this girl is our way to survive?

TRANSLATION  
 _Lan gweth helyk keim en. Kw’es’t es ted nein hath. (then) Vor ted eil wöda lethte, t’eil me lethte. A mend Dröyith. Kwe’s’t ein ted het luned eir es en streid a eipveishen?_

YENNEFER  
Feed me, heal me.

TRANSLATION  
 _Avreid me, aheil me._

DRYAD GENERAL  
Someone’s coming.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ynyen keime._

EITHNE  
Who enters our forest?

TRANSLATION  
 _Kwyn eipkeime en wöda?_

DRYAD GENERAL  
I allowed it. He claims he knows the child.

TRANSLATION  
 _A t’ave thembente. Het dike kwe’t veshe wed._

DRYAD GENERAL  
We’ll find another way to survive. We always do.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nina hul en ire streid a eipveishen. Evelig es’t enet._

YENNEFER  
Be still.

TRANSLATION  
 _Es kwan._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have no memory of hearing _this_ many Elder lines in this episode. Nevertheless, here they are!


End file.
